La vie ne tient qu'à un fil
by naomy346
Summary: Oliver se rend compte que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil lorsque la femme qu'il aime a failli mourir.


Bonjour, c'est mon tout premier OS sur le couple Felicity ainsi que sur la série Arrow. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

La vie ne tient qu'à un fil

Felicity était assise devant ses ordinateurs comme tous les soirs depuis quelques années déjà. Elle pensait que depuis le jour où Oliver lui avait révélé sa véritable identité sa vie avait bien changé. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son patron car en plus de travailler avec le justicier de Starling City, elle travaillait à la Queen Consolidated comme secrétaire de Monsieur Oliver Queen. Puis il y a un an de cela suite au retour de Slade, un ancien ami d'Oliver, qui était venu se venger en détruisant toutes les personnes qu'Oliver affectionnait, ils se sont avoués leur sentiments avant que Felicity injecte l'antidote à Slade. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient une complicité hors du commun. Mais tout cela pourrait changer car elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Ils en avaient déjà parler et la conversation avait tourné à la dispute. Oliver n'était pas prêt à être père, il avait peur.

La futur maman revint à la réalité quand elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers qui menait au sous-sol du Verdant. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était son amoureux. Il vint la rejoindre pour la saluer. Elle se colla contre son torse comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se logerait contre lui. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle était protégée. Elle profita quelques minutes encore de cette étreinte chaleureuse avant qu'Oliver ne se recule. Il l'embrassa amoureusement.

**je vais prendre une douche, lui dit-il. Ensuite nous rentrerons à moins que tu ne veuilles que l'on fasse autre chose.**

**Heu...non mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, mais si tu ne veux pas ce soir ce n'est pas grave je comprends on en parlera pas, débita la jeune femme**

**Felicity ! On dirait que tu es stressé. Tu vas bien ? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet **

**oui vas prendre ta douche ! Souffla la jeune femme**

Elle resta là en attendant qu'il prenne sa douche. Dix minutes plus tard, il revint habillé de sa tenu de travail de la journée c'est-à-dire un costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

**Oliver,, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Ne me coupe pas car je ne vais pas réussir à te le dire. Alors voilà, je suis enceinte de deux mois. Ce n'était pas voulu. Crois-moi ! , annonça la future maman avec les larmes aux yeux**

**je...j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir s'il te plaît Felicity ! Dit-il en soufflant sans regarder la femme qu'il aime dans les yeux**

**d'accord ! Je vais partir, répondit la jeune femme en pleurant**

Elle prit ses affaires et elle partit chez elle ou plutôt chez eux dans leur belle maison qu'il avait aménagé ensemble. Elle arriva devant le porte du garage. Elle sortit ses clés de maison pour ouvrir la porte mais elle était déjà ouverte alors elle prit une pierre dans le par-terre de fleur et elle entra dans la maison. Elle franchit à peine le seuil de la porte qu'on l'attrapa par le bras pour lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier elle essaya de balancer la pierre sur son agresseur. Elle essaya de se débattre ce qu'elle réussit à faire, alors elle couru dans la cuisine pour prendre un autre objet pour se défendre. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main un couteau pour couper la viande. Elle se retourna pour partir se cacher mais il était trop tard son agresseur était dans la cuisine, elle reculait lui avançait. Elle finit par se retrouver coincé entre le mur et lui. Elle réussit à le poignarder dans le ventre quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur elle. Elle se pencha et elle vit qu'elle avait été elle aussi touché au ventre. Elle s 'écroula au sol et la dernière chose qu'elle vit ce sont les pas de cet homme qui peinait à marcher. Puis elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

Oliver était toujours dans le sous-sol de sa boîte de nuit, le Verdant, à encaisser la nouvelle. Il allait être papa. Un immense sourire naquît sur son visage et il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de fermer le repère pour retrouver la femme de sa vie et lui dire à quel point il l'aime. Il roulait sans se soucier des limitation de vitesse. Il était tout simplement heureux. Mais quand il arriva devant chez lui, son sourire disparu. La voiture de Felicity était la mais la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Il se dépêcha de rentrer et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il y avait des morceau de verre cassé par terre. La maison avait été complètement retournée. Il appela la jeune femme mais aucune réponse. Puis soudain il vit à travers la lumière de dehors un corps dans la cuisine. Il accouru vers celui-ci. C'était elle. Elle avait été poignardée dans le ventre.

**ne me laisse ! Je t'en supplie, je t'aime si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être papa ! Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en pleurant**

Il prit son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Tout se passa très vite, quand il reprit ses esprits il était assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente. Il s'en voulait car s'il ne lui avait pas dit de partir elle ne serait peut-être pas entre la vie et la mort. Il aperçut Théa, sa sœur, avec Roy, son copain, et il y avait Diggle. Il vint le voir en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Un médecin vint les voir.

**monsieur Queen votre femme va bien ainsi que le bébé. Elle a eu de la chance vous savez. Son agresseur la poignardait un peu plus bas et votre bébé n'aurait pas survécu, dit-il**

**on peut aller la voir ? Demanda Oliver soulagé**

**oui de plus elle est réveillée, répondit le docteur**

**merci beaucoup docteur ! Répondit Diggle à la place de son ami qui était déjà parti**

Il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Félicity était allongé dans le lit et elle regardait par le fenêtre. Elle retourna la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle pleura de joie quand elle vit que c'est son amoureux, elle avait eu si peur de ne jamais le revoir. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur la chaise posée à côté du lit.

**je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure bébé. Si j'avais été là rien de tout cela ne serait arrivée, lui dit Oliver en lui prenant la main**

**écouté Oliver ! Ce n'est pas ta faute tu m'entends tu n'aurais peut-être pu rien faire d'autre. Ok ? Lui dit la jeune femme sur un ton catégorique**

**je t'aime tu le sais ça ? Quand tu sortira nous ferons la chambre de notre bébé. Tu es d'accord ? Demanda le futur papa en posant doucement sa tête sur le ventre de sa compagne**

**oui et tu es d'accord pour le bébé ? Demanda la jeune femme**

**oui cela me faisait peur, confia le jeune homme**

**Elle sourit puis elle s'endormit. Elle resta une semaine pendant laquelle elle reçut visite de Diggle, de Théa et de Roy. De son côté, Oliver traqua l'agresseur de sa compagne. Il finit par le retrouver et il le menace de mort s'il revenait un jour. **

**Sept mois plus tard, Felicity accoucha d'une petite fille nommée Léa. Ils ne leur en fallait pas plus pour être heureux. Oui, Oliver savait que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil car il a faillit perdre la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde avec sa fille car il avait peur d'être père et que s'il avait été là ce jour là il aurait peut-être pu les protéger.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Bisous Naomy346**


End file.
